The embodiments described herein relate generally to laminated composite assemblies containing electrical circuits and more particularly to methods and apparatus for optimizing structural layout of multi-circuit printed circuit boards.
Some known laminated composite assemblies (e.g., printed circuit boards) include multiple layers of selectively etched copper separated by a substantially uniform core material and/or dielectric material. The conductive layers of copper carry electrical current from, or induced by, an electrical source to electronic devices in electrical communication with the conductive layers. For example, in some instances, the conductive layers of a printed circuit board can receive a flow of electrical current from a power source such as a battery, inverter, or power outlet. Such printed circuit boards can receive and/or transmit a flow of electrical current in a single phase.
In other instances, an electrical current can be induced on or along the conductive layers of a laminated composite assembly, such as, for example, by permanent magnets included in an electromagnetic machine. In some instances, the phase of the electrical current carried on the conductive layers of the laminated composite assembly can be varied between the layers. In such instances, the dielectric layers of the laminated composite assembly are sufficiently thick to substantially prevent current from flowing between each conductive layer carrying a different voltage. However, in some instances, the dielectric thickness can increase cost, weight, impedance, reluctance, or the like. Moreover, the thickness of the dielectric layers can increase the overall thickness of the laminated composite assembly beyond the limitations of available space.
In some instances, it is desirable to electrically connect more than one conductor of a laminated composite assembly. In some instances, external connections (e.g., bus bars) are often coupled to the conductors of the laminated circuit boards. In such embodiments, the external interconnections can increase the cost, complexity, weight, etc. of the laminated composite assembly and/or the electrical or electromagnetic device within which they are disposed.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for optimizing a structural layout of a multi-circuit laminated composite assembly.